


Bedroom Hymns

by klowntatorship



Series: Cyberpunk fics [6]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Blasphemy, Catholic Guilt, Catholicism, Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Emotionally Repressed, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Religion Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klowntatorship/pseuds/klowntatorship
Summary: “So, are you all good with God now?” Johnny jokes once his chest has settled. He raises a hand to stroke through V’s mussed hair, carefully running his fingers through it and detangling it.“After the day I fuckin’ had, pretty sure I just signed my ticket to eternal damnation.” V chuckles weakly, leaning slightly into the man’s touch. “Going to need at least a hundred Hail Marys and Our Fathers before my soul is saved.”
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: Cyberpunk fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057706
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> Its my religious trauma and I get to choose the coping mechanism!!!!
> 
> When I first played through Cyberpunk and played the Sinnerman quest HOOOOO BOY NOTHING COULD'VE PREPARED ME FOR THAT. Anyways, that quest has been sitting in my head rent free since I did it like two weeks ago.
> 
> One day, maybe one day I will write something where these two idiots aren't grappling with the idea of being good enough of each others love but today do not be the day for that

“Didn’t peg you for someone who was religious, V.” Johnny says when they arrive back at V’s apartment. He wanders into the apartment, glitching past V to get into the space before him. It was a habit of his that V wasn’t too fond of. It was unsettling to watch Johnny glitch in and out of existence, no matter how used to it he was.

It forced him into facing reality he was unwilling to meet. The reality that this was all just an elaborate corporate induced psychosis and that Johnny wasn’t really here with him. That the butterflies that danced within his stomach were for a man composed of ones and zeros and not flesh and blood. That there was no viability in this, not when the very man he loved was a ticking time bomb in his head waiting to flatline him. He shakes the thought out of his head, not wanting Johnny to catch a whiff of them. 

He wanted to squish those voices down and let himself enjoy the man’s company; Lord knew that there wasn’t much time left to do so.

“I’m not.” V shrugs his shoulders, stripping from his clothes. A shower was more than needed after the kind of day he had; he needed to scald his skin and clear his mind. While he wasn’t particularly religious, the guilt that twisted within himself was ugly and relentless. Weighing on him like cinder blocks tied to his feet. “You don’t see the shit I see, do the shit I do and walk away with religion. I don’t know how Pedro does it. But yeah, I was raised Catholic.” 

“Were you an altar boy? Putting all your faith into our lord and savior as a naive little kid?” Johnny taunts as his mind paints images of V donning a cassock and surplice. It’s too much clothing, he thinks, but the thought of pulling the robes up and being V over an altar, now that wasn’t half bad. V gives him a look of amusement and shakes his head fondly, a small indication that he knew exactly what Johnny was thinking of.

Their thoughts bled together more often than not these days.

Johnny watches V slip into the shower, moving to follow him and take a seat on the toilet lid rather than inserting himself into the cubicle with V. It wouldn’t have been the first time he had watched V shower, but there really wasn’t any fun in it when it didn’t bug V. 

“Johnny, I grew up a girl. A tomboy which is arguably worse to them but no, women don’t have roles like that in the church. At least they didn’t when I was a kid.” V says plainly as he turns the water on. He lets the warm water roll over him, scrubbing his face as he waits for the water to heat up. “Don’t know if things have changed since.”

“Right, forget about that sometimes.” Johnny hums thoughtfully. It was the truth, he didn’t know V back then and hadn’t seen any pictures, and even the memories of V as a child were hazy like the man was actively working to repress them. So all he saw was V now, and the thought of V as something else was strange and foreign. “Did you always know?”

“Yeah. Shockingly, was the one good thing my mom did for me. She never batted an eye at it and just rolled with it.” V says, staring vacantly at the dingy tiles that lined his shower. He let out a sharp hiss as the hot water finally began to burn at his skin. 

Truthfully, he wasn’t entirely sure what his mother’s stance on his transness was, especially in conjunction with her faith. He didn’t know many things about her, and he really didn’t care enough to call and find out. He had already said to himself and Johnny that he would burn those bridges. So this was something that he could live with not knowing. 

“Ended up leaving the church when I came out, not exactly too friendly towards that especially since I was some  _ ‘confused kid _ .’” V continues, grabbing the bar of soap and scrubbing at his skin as if soap alone could remove the sins that stained his soul. No amount of scalding water or soap would wash the blood from his hands. “If I was older, I’m sure they would’ve tried to set me up with an altar boy to ‘fix me’ though.”

“Just another load of shit. Religion that is.” Johnny muses, taking a drag from the cigarette he conjured into existence. It wasn’t the same, didn’t give him the same rush as when he was human or when it was V smoking. Now it was merely done out of long ingrained habit. “There’s a man in the sky who died for your sins, so give us all your eddies!” he exclaimed, waving his arms as if V could see him.

V pokes his head around the corner to look at Johnny with a lopsided grin, “You say that about everything, Johnny.” He laughs as he returns to the shower.

He showers for a while longer, idly engaging in some light banter with Johnny on some of the nuances of religion as he cleans himself. It left feelings of domesticity to hang heavily in the air. It was something he noticed more and more as the days passed and whatever their relationship was developed. They continued bickered like an old married couple, but the animosity between them had nearly fizzled out, the vapors of it transforming into something kinder.

It was something that scared him still, leaving a chill to nip at his bones—a sort of helpless feeling. Domesticity and the delicate space that filled the crevices of their relationship were foreign to him. V had never found himself in such a position. The tumultuous life he lived didn’t leave room for such things to grow and bloom. He was used to taking punches and being hurt, he knew how to deal with that, how to cope— albeit not in a healthy manner, but that was a moot point. Whatever was happening between Johnny and him, a relationship? It wasn’t something he knew how to navigate, and the choppy waters he was faced with made him want to turn on his heels and run as enticing as the idea of a relationship with Silverhand seemed.

Turning off the shower, V reaches for his towel, drying himself off before slinging the synthetic cotton low around his waist and stepping out of the cubicle. The air outside of the shower cubicle is cold and bites at his skin, leaving gooseflesh to rise along his pale skin. He turns to look at Johnny and quirked a brow at the expression the man has.

“I don’t like that look.” V says, lips pressing thin. Johnny just shoots him a coy smile as if that instantly would wash the unsavory look from behind his eyes away. “Spit it out you gonk.”

“You ever pray during sex?” Johnny asks, that coy smile spreading into a sinister smirk. 

“No.” V says slowly, eyeing Johnny carefully as he watched the gears turn in the man’s head.

“Would you?” 

“Are you asking me to pray during sex?” V questions, staring at him with a look of almost disbelief. Almost because honestly, this seemed entirely inline with something Johnny would ask of him. First, it was taking down Arasaka; next, it was desecrating his former religion. It was even less surprising given the ghost of an image he saw dancing in the sick fucks mind earlier. 

“Yeah, I am.”

“What happened to religion being a load of shit?”

“I think it’d be hot.”

“Christ Johnny.” V can’t help but laugh at this situation. It wasn’t like his day could get any weirder at this point. He lifts his hand and brushes a hand through wet blue locks and shakes his head with a smile, “You’re one fucked up gonk, know that?”

Despite the judgment that V felt and made known, he wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea. Something was alluring to him about it, the taboo nature of it making heat pool between his legs. Curiosity killed the cat and all. Which is how he found himself in this position, laying over Johnny’s lap as the older man’s hand came down against the perky globe.

“Have mercy on me, O God, “V breaths out as Johnny’s hand comes down onto the skin of his ass. The words felt wrong, tumbling from his lips, said with such softness compared to the firm strike Johnny delivered. Yet it made his pussy clench and clit throb while the subtle burn began to bloom on the area Johnny had smacked. “According to thy steadfast love.”

Another hand comes down a few breaths after the words leave his lips, forcing another strained noise from V’s lips as his teeth clench. He felt dirty doing this, felt a deep-rooted shame swirling within himself and an even deeper stabbing shame as he felt himself getting turned on by this. He’s certain Jesus would die again for what V was doing, or at the very least, he really was condemning himself to Hell. 

V would almost certainly need to do some serious repenting after doing something like this the same day he fuckin’ crucified a man if he had any hopes of facing the pearly gates above.

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” Johnny says, voice firm. There’s an edge to his tone, hard words dripping in lust that plainly show that he was enjoying this just as much as V was. The two truly were the perfect pair of sick fucks. Johnny’s hand slips between V’s legs, fingers dragging through his folds and collecting the slick that dripped out of V. “Fuckin’ disgusting that you’re getting off on this” 

V wants desperately to bite back with a snarky response, to tell Johnny that he’s no better. But there’s nothing to be said, no words that can leave his lips when he feels slick dripping down around the tips of Johnny’s fingers that just barely dip inside of him. He opts to leave any thoughts at the door, surrendering himself to Johnny.

“According t-to thy,  _ fuck _ , abundant mercy,” V whimpers in defeat as one of Johnny’s fingers suddenly pushes into him. His mouth falls open, a slew of small noises passing through his lips as Johnny works that single finger in and out of him with a slow precision that makes V’s legs shake. “Blot out my transgressions!” He cries out as Johnny brushes against that bundle of nerves within him.

When another finger is added, his head droops, unable to focus on keeping himself composed. He’s too busy trying to muster up the mental capacity to remember the psalm’s next verse to focus on keeping his body rigid and not putty in Johnny’s hands. Too focused on trying not to think about how Johnny could play him like he played a guitar, with ease and expertise. It was almost maddening how much this was turning him on. V doesn’t think this should elicit such a reaction; after all, he didn’t even believe in God. Blasphemy held no real meaning to him but perhaps rebelling against his subconscious was enough to push him over the edge.

“Wash me thoroughly from my iniquity,” He mutters, pressing his face into the bed sheets below him. Another cry leaves his lips when Johnny’s hand comes down against his ass, and as soon as it makes contact, he’s clenching tightly around Johnny’s fingers, pushing back into the pain and pleasure Johnny brings down upon him. “Ah! A-And cleanse me from my sin!”

It was hard to say that this wasn’t hot to Johnny. Though that really could be said about anything that V did. Sure, he really wasn’t sure what was leaving V’s lips, but he could follow it well enough and found the psalm to be rather fitting of the situation. Leave it to V to not half-ass things. With the way that V spoke with such conviction, even when he was being slowly worked open and pulled apart seam by seam, it made Johnny’s cock throb. 

Johnny rubs his hand over the area where there should be a red handprint welting at the skin. He can feel the heat in the skin and how V winces at the pressure of his hand against the area. But there isn’t a mark there. There never is. He tried not to focus on these things, already too much of a pessimist for his own good, but with the way V’s thoughts spiraled down this path, he couldn’t stop himself from grabbing a shovel as well and digging the hole deeper. They both had their own battles regarding this intimacy that forced them together, V afraid of what he hasn’t experienced, and Johnny knows he’s undeserving of such a thing. Still, despite the absence of the—  _ his  _ handprint, the sight of V was almost enough to wipe his mind as the younger man bore down around his fingers, keening for more. 

He adds a third finger into V, stretching the man open. Johnny watches how his slick fingers are eagerly sucked into that tight smooth heat, and the gentle tremors of V’s muscles when he brushes against certain spots within him. Seeing him like this made him only want to push it further. He wanted to watch V struggle to even think till it was only Johnny’s name on his lips, till that silly little prayer was replaced with a mantra of his own name. Till those thoughts of doubt were gone from both their minds.

“For I know my transgressions,” V began the words muffled from how his face was pressing into the bedding below. God, did V already sound wrecked. The man’s breath comes out in rapid gasps with frequent interjections in the form of moans. Johnny hadn’t even fucked him yet, and he was an absolute mess. He moves his thumb to brush over V’s hard clit, swiping the digit in lazy circles. V responds to the stimulation by canting his hips, following Johnny’s movements for more friction. “And- _ah_ _fuck Johnny-_ my sin is ever before me.”

The movements of Johnny’s hand are leisurely, providing enough pleasure to make V’s mouth water but not enough to fill that insatiable pit in the depth of his belly. He wanted to keep him right there, teetering on edge, and slowly bring him to the descent of hysteria.

“Tch, such a naughty boy.” Johnny tuts, quirking his finger just enough so he can rub against the bundle of nerves again. He looks down at V, disheveled blue hair obscuring the parts of his face that weren’t pressed to the sheets. A sharp laugh rumbles through Johnny’s chest as he takes note of the small pool of drool staining the fabric near V’s parted lips. “You can repent all you want, but you’ll  _ never  _ be cleansed of your sins.”

V whimpers at that, and God, Johnny wishes that he could see all of V’s face. Wishes he could see exactly what this was doing to the man below him. Seeing the way his body quivered, the pretty little noises that left his lips when he wasn’t reciting the hymn, it wasn’t enough. He wanted more, wanted to consume all that V had to offer greedily. 

When Johnny draws his fingers out, V whines at a loss. The emptiness is not doing anything to clear his mind and put any lucidity back into his thoughts. Instead, he was raising his hips trying to get the other man to touch him again like some fucked out whore. 

Johnny, just snickers, gently smacking V’s reddened behind. “On your back, V.”

V complies, scurrying off of Johnny’s lap and moving around him to settle on the bed. There is no grace nor shame in his movements, just an eagerness to get on with their activities. When Johnny finally gets a good look at him, he feels his mouth go dry, and he flicks his tongue out to wet his chapped lips. 

The younger man’s lips were parted, teeth idly toying with the ring through his lower lip. Eyes blown till the color of his irises were nowhere to be seen, there was a feral look in his eyes like if Johnny didn’t hurry up, he would pounce on the man and  _ take  _ what he needed. Perhaps another day, he would let V do just that, just let the younger man absolutely ravage him. There’s a dark flush spreading over V’s cheeks, a sharp contrast to the glistening metal of the chrome in his face. In short, V looked utterly debauched.

Johnny moves, comes to settle into the space between V’s already spread thighs. Chrome and flesh move to graze over the firm muscles of his thighs, pressing in enough that V’s legs slip open a little further.

“Against thee, have I sinned, and done that which is evil in thy sight,” V begins once more, making a point to lock his wild eyes with Johnny. A shiver rolls down his spine as V speaks to him. Removing one hand from V’s thigh, he grips his own erection between his thighs, stroking his cock in slow jerks, the tip of his thumb brushing over his head and smearing precum. He watches the way V’s eyes fall to watch his movements, watches the way the rise and fall of his chest speeds up in anticipation. “So that thou art justified in thy sentence and blameless in thy judgment.”

Johnny moves, dragging the head of his cock up through V’s slick folds. It takes damn near everything not to push right into that tight wet heat, to fuck V into the mattress like he usually does. But he refrains. He keeps himself in check, wanting to see if he can get V to slip up and beg for it. Beg for his cock instead of praying to a higher power to absolve him of his sins. 

He repeated this action a few more times, listening to the way V stammers over verses, his name being injected into the verses more and more. He soaks up the way V’s words begin to slip. His eyes going lidded as hips rock up into nothing, chasing any form of touch he could get. There are more frequent pauses as V speaks, more time spent trying to remember what comes next. It made Johnny’s chest swell with pride, made a cheeky grin pull at his lips in a way that made V feel small under his gaze.

“Do you want it baby? Want my cock inside of you?” Johnny asks with a quirked brow. As he speaks the words, he slowly pushes the head of his cock in. V’s eyes instantly squeeze shut, body going tight as he lets out a pathetic squeak, pussy clenching tightly. “Want me to fuck you, Vanna?”

Maybe it was the usage of his name; perhaps it was the feeling of finally having something inside of him again. He didn’t know, but he felt something inside of him snap, tension leaving his body as he cants his hips. “Yes!” V finally cries out, drunk on the thought of Johnny splitting him open in a way that made him feel whole and complete. He wanted it more than life itself; his body fucking craved Johnny.

Johnny pulled out, much to V’s dismay, a loud cry of anguish coming from the other man. He leaned down over V with a wicked smirk, lips brushing against the man’s ear till his breath was hot on his skin. “Then beg for it like the filthy little whore you are. Make your God turn away because of the filth that leaves your lips.”

V feels the words bubbling to the surface all at once. He has to take a moment to collect his thoughts as best he can before speaking. Too afraid that if he opened his mouth, it would be some intelligible mess, not that that would matter at this point. Frankly, it likely would’ve fed into Johnny’s ego more than his actions already were.

“Need it, I need you,” V prattles, hands sliding up Johnny’s arms before settling around his neck, drawing him in close. He turns his head, nose dragging along Johnny’s cheek before catching the older man’s lips in a fervent kiss. He doesn’t even pull away to speak, draws back just enough so that when he does, the words are swallowed up by Johnny “ _ Please _ , you always fuck me so good Johnny.”

It’s the last line that does it for Johnny. He can’t help himself groaning lowly against V’s lips. He knew damn well that he was the best damn lay of V’s life, a pro of living in someone’s head but hearing him vocalize it sent electricity straight to his cock and left him with less willpower than before. 

“That’s right baby,” Johnny exhales, drawing back so he can watch the way V’s face contorts as he sinks himself into the tight warm heat with ease. He stays there for a moment, chest rising and falling, color spreading over his skin as he tries to will himself to not just cum on the spot. Just being inside of V was almost enough to send him over the edge. But he wasn’t about to let himself be a one pump gonk. “S’cause you were made for my cock.”

Hands are moving down Johnny’s back, nails digging into his shoulder blades as he begins to move his hips. There’s no brutality to the way he moves his hips, no urgency. Instead, he rocks in and out of the man below with a comfortable pace that they both knew wouldn’t last long. 

V was already on his way to mentally checking out, his gaze glassy, and his dry lips remained parted for an endless cacophony of pleasure drenched noises to pass. It was music to his ears, better than any damn rift or lyric he had ever written. The noises were so entirely and utterly raw with emotion that it left an ache to fill the space between his ribs, his heart fluttering wildly as he drank in V. 

He briefly let himself dwell on the fact that he was lucky to have landed in V’s head. It made him a better person. Perhaps the situation they were currently caught up in didn’t reflect that too well, but aside from that, V was good for Johnny. Brought out the best in him, made him feel like he was at his best.

“Still want to pray for me baby?” Johnny breaths, the hand not supporting his weight moving to curl around V’s throat. He doesn’t choke the man, only keeps a firm pressure on the man’s jugular. “Still think you can repent while you’re being my little cocksleeve?” 

V doesn’t respond verbally, just tips his head back slightly, urging the man to close his fist and choke him. When that didn’t happen, he let out a whine trying to wrack his brain for where he had left on the hymn. 

“Deliver me from bloodguiltiness,” V isn’t entirely sure if that was the right line. Not that he cared; all he cared about at this moment was the way Johnny’s cock pressed into all the right spots that made stars from behind his eyes. It wasn’t as if he was genuinely repenting either; he couldn’t like this while he was stuffed so full of Johnny’s cock. And it wasn’t as if Johnny would know if he slipped up. But he had an inkling of an idea that Johnny, at the very least, got off on the idea of defiling what little was left of V’s faith. V was just as eager to let him. 

He goes to open his mouth to speak again when Johnny slams his hips in all at once, jolting V’s entire body. He looks at Johnny with wide eyes, a guttural noise trapped in his throat. There’s an expectation in Johnny’s face, so through a whine, he tries to speak again “O, God, th-thou God of my salvation,”

“It’s cute you think he’d offer you salvation, even if you repent,” Johnny exhales. He keeps to the pace he set earlier, reveling in the way V’s walls flutter around him with each drag of his cock. Leaning down, he presses his lips to V’s ear, lowering his voice into a low growl that makes knots form in V’s stomach. “I’m just gunna corrupt you all over again, have you bouncing on my cock with a snap of my fingers.” 

“Oh  _ fuck _ , Johnny.” V’s head lolls back against the pillow, rocking down to meet Johnny’s thrusts, to try and bait him into a faster pace. He would be happy with anything more than what he was currently being given. It felt like he was burning from the inside out, his insides becoming scorched with frustration.

V needed it hard and fast. For thighs to burn as cries of pleasure were ripped from his throat, and the noise complaints rolled in. Not whatever this was. He didn’t want to fall into crevices where the softness bloomed, not yet at least; it was too much at once. Saying the words ‘I love you’ and being fucked like he was loved were two entirely different things. He needed to be fucked till any coherent thought was gone, and all he could do was drool and beg Johnny for more.

Lifting his gaze, V locks eyes with Johnny, being met with an all too cocky look. But there was something more to it; there was depth behind the guise of immaculately crafted cockiness. Like he craved that tenderness but couldn’t bring himself to ask, that this was the only way that he knew how to channel that. V looks harder, focusing on the way Johnny’s lips quivered just so and the way his brows drew near to each other. The softness was slipping, washing away, and he just needed that push. With whatever part of his brain is still functioning, likely the more primitive primal area, he locks his legs tightly around the man’s waist and quickly rolls them in a fluid motion so that he is sat firmly in Johnny’s lap.

It was times like this that V was delighted with his skill set. 

The look of shock on the man’s face was one for the books. But V doesn’t let himself savor the expression for too long. There is no room for either man to adjust or mull over what just happened; most importantly, he doesn’t give Johnny a chance to regain the upper hand. Just raises his hips and sinks back down in a hasty fashion. They moan in unison at V’s sudden shift in pace, the pleasure filled noises rattling off the walls of his apartment. The younger man’s hands coming to take purchase on his chest to stabilize himself as he rode Johnny like his fucking life depended on it.

V tips his head back, adam’s apple bobbing, swallowing for as much air as he can get into his lungs. He felt so impossibly full like this, Johnny’s cock hitting him in places that he wouldn’t have reached when fucking V on his back. The older’s hands curl around his waist, aiding him as he lifts his hips and subsequently pulling him back down hard with a loud, obscene wet slap of skin. He’s sure that there would be marks in his hips from Johnny’s bruising grip, wants desperately to be covered in marks left by Johnny but knows that no matter how much he craves it, it’ll never come to fruition.

“Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me, Vanna.” Johnny rasps. He has to force himself to look at V rather than let his head lull back against the bed and lose himself in the feelings. He’s glad he does look, though. He drinks up the way V’s body is consumed in a deep blush, his eyes nearly rolling back as he helplessly bounces on Johnny’s cock in a stuttering rhythm. “Always take me so fucking well.”

V whines, looking like he’s going to say something but instead lets his head fall forward, blue hair falling into his face. “I’m-  _ oh god _ \- Johnny, I’m gonna-” His voice shifts into a higher pitch with a kneen. 

“That’s it baby,” Johnny encourages with a low rumble, sliding one hand between them to jerk V off in time with the bouncing of his hips. The walls of his pussy tighten around Johnny’s cock as the waves of his release begin to draw closer to him, the feeling tearing a groan from Johnny. “Wanna feel you cum all over my cock.”

V whimpers, and quickly, with the reflexes of a refined merc, he’s reaching for Johnny’s hands. Deciding that he too craves what Johnny is trying to give him, that he also can only channel it in this carnal way rather than through words. He holds them against the bed, pinning Johnny down as their fingers laced together. His hips’ movements are becoming erratic, burning his thighs, making it hard to hold any real consistency to his actions. But it doesn’t matter. Soon enough, he’s freezing with a strangled noise that sounds close to Johnny’s name as his body quakes with the intensity of his release. 

Johnny fucks him through it, and when V’s grip on his hands loosens, he pulls himself free. Shifting, he sits up, one arm wrapping tightly around V’s waist and the other coming to cradle the other’s back as his hips begin to move once more to chase his own release. V whines as feelings of oversensitivity begin to burn at his nerves, but he doesn’t do anything to push the man away, just sits there and lets Johnny fuck up into him with reckless abandon until the man finds his own release with a sharp cry. 

They settle back into bed with a slump, the sound of their bodies weight, producing a soft thud against the sweat slicked sheets. Johnny holds V against him in a tender embrace, their chests rising and falling rapidly. V works to fill his lungs with the air his body needs, and Johnny does the same though he doesn’t think he actually needs the air like V does.

“So, are you all good with God now?” Johnny jokes once his chest has settled. He raises a hand to stroke through V’s mussed hair, carefully running his fingers through it and detangling it.

“After the day I fuckin’ had, pretty sure I just signed my ticket to eternal damnation.” V chuckles weakly, leaning slightly into the man’s touch. “Going to need at least a hundred Hail Marys and Our Fathers before my soul is saved.”

Lifting his hips, the two groan in unison as V pulls himself off of Johnny, coming to settle next to him. Feeling rather risky, the post sex bliss making him feel less inhibited, he lets himself freely curl into Johnny’s side. 

“Were fucked, you know that V?” Johnny laughs dryly, fingers tracing along the ink over V’s shoulders. It was a preemptive measure to stave off the tension and nervous energy that bounced between them. V would be forever grateful that Johnny was a charismatic son of a bitch; it made up for his lack of skills in that apartment. 

“Yeah, sure fuckin’ are.” V agrees with his own smile. He tilts his head up and presses a kiss to Johnny’s jaw, the facial hair tickling his lips. There was a calmness that washed over V at this conversation, that assured him that despite  _ whatever  _ this was, how fucked up they were, that it was going to be okay. That may be the choppy waters weren’t so scary after all when he had someone like Johnny who understood him and met him halfway. 

  
  



End file.
